


Cedars of Lebanon

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: Written in July 2006:I was watching the news (Euronews, I think it was, it's had the best coverage I can access on the invasion of Lebanon, so I've been watching it more than Canadian or US channels or BBC World), feeling that I had to write something but not knowing where to start, and then one of the reporters made a comment about how, despite the "surgical accuracy" claims being made, a number of missiles were missing their presumed targets, and that some of these were falling on the hillsides and starting forest fires. And there was my core conceit for the poem, handed to me on a platter.





	Cedars of Lebanon

Out of Sidon and Tyre came the cedars, the cypress, the stones for the House of the Lord for the pillars and floors of the Hall of Justice for the honour and beauty of the City of Peace.

_So give orders that cedars of Lebanon be cut for me._

Through years and wars and the blood of believers worn thread-bare torn apart washed away. Where is justice? Where is peace? Where is the mercy of God? Missiles fall on the houses, the airports, the highways, the children.

_Open your doors, O Lebanon, so that fire may devour your cedars!_

Missiles fall on the hillsides and valleys. All is flame.

_The voice of the LORD breaks the cedars; the LORD breaks in pieces the cedars of Lebanon._

With the last of the cedars of Lebanon we build coffins to bury her children.


End file.
